Insomnia
by Peanutbutter1
Summary: Heero and Relena have trouble sleeping and meet up with each other on morning.


Insamnia ****

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing isn't mine, never has been never will be. *Turns to the corner of her room and covers her face with her hands* I just have something in my eye. *Sniff, sniff* I'm not crying.

Warning: Okay the characters are a little OOC. Especially Heero, but not too bad. They just loosened up a little.

Heero opened his eyes and tried to get them to adjust to the darkness of his room. The sun wasn't up yet and he imagined it was around 5:30. Turning to his side he saw his clock flashing 3:00. Groaning Heero turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling, which had become a little more visible as his eyes adjusted to the dark. He hadn't been able to sleep a full night since the war. Giving up on the idea of an endless slumber Heero pulled himself to his feet and decided to get an early breakfast. Clad in only a pair of red and blue flannel boxers he left his room and headed for the Peacecraft kitchen. He and the other Gundam pilots were all staying in Relena's mansion for a few weeks until things calmed down a little bit and they could get on with their lives. Or try to at least. It had been a year since the war and still things were crazy. Running his hand through his unruly crop of brown hair Heero flipped on the light in the kitchen and began to look for something to eat, something quick and hot. Opening a near by cabinet Heero searched though an assorted array of cereals until his eyes spied a box of strawberry poptarts. Smiling Heero reached for the box and pulled out a foiled wrapped package of two and stuck them in the toaster. Still not satisfied Heero opened the fridge and looked for something the drink seeing a carton of Tropicana orange juice Heero pulled out the whole carton and set it on the table. 'A well balanced meal' he thought to himself and turned back to the toaster as his poptarts popped out. Not bothering to get a glass Heero sat down and began to eat his breakfast a small since of satisfaction washing over him. Half way through his second poptart Heero heard someone coming down the hallway. Duo he guessed probably noticed that I left my room. Reaching for the carton of juice Heero almost choked when he heard the voice of Relena behind him. 

"Sorry Heero I didn't know there was anyone else down her." She yawned and looked at him more closely. "Ever heard of a glass Heero?" She asked raising her eyebrows in amusement. Before he could answer Relena reached into the cabinet across the kitchen and pulled out two glasses. She was wearing a pair of green and gray flannel shorts and a T-shirt; her hair was pulled back into a bun but strands of her hair escaped and fell along her neck and into her face. 

"Sorry about the carton." Heero apologized a little reluctantly and shoved the last of his poptart into his mouth and poured himself a glass of orange juice. For some reason Heero didn't feel uncomfortable even though they were the only two in the kitchen. In this house with so many people living in the house it was hard to ever be alone. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Relena asked pouring herself a glass and propping her foot in her chair. Heero nodded at her "I couldn't either." Silence followed the last statement and Relena set down her glass and rose to the cereal cabinet. Pulling out a box of Honey-Nut Cheerios a bowl and a spoon Relena sat back down. 

Heero watched Relena with some amusement as she fixed her cereal and proceeded to eat it even without the milk. Smiling he pointed out "Isn't cereal supposed to have milk in it."

Relena looked down at her bowl of dry cereal and laughed "Yeah it is. I guess this is to early for me." Still laughing Relena went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. "Boy I'm tired."

"Then why don't you go to sleep?" He asked reaching for the orange juice. "If you're tired that is." He watched her thoughtfully as she took her seat at the table again this time crossing her legs underneath her. 

"When I sleep, " She confessed "I dream and those are dreams I don't want to have." Taking a bite of her cereal Relena shrugged "I'm used to it now I'm up like this just about every day." 

Heero nodded "Me too." Again silence followed but neither felt uncomfortable in the others presence. Rising to his feet Heero retrieved a bowl and spoon for himself and fixed a bowl of Cheerios. They sat that way for a while in silence each wondering what could be so bad to keep the other awake at night but too afraid of the answers to ask. 

While they sat Relena found herself stealing glances at Heero still today the sight of him caused her breath to catch in her throat and here he was only in his boxers talking to her. 'Man he's built' she thought to herself and immediately scolded herself for the immature comment. Her and Heero were just friends, yet he looked so good. Relena turned to look at him again but pulled back there's nothing there she convinced herself and turned back to her cereal. 

Unbeknownst to Relena Heero was having the same problem his cereal just didn't seem to be keeping his attention, but Relena on the other hand seemed to draw him like a magnet. He didn't' know why, why he was drawn to her with such intensity. That was part of the feelings he still didn't understand. He really didn't know what he felt for her but he knew that although she sometimes annoyed him she also drew his attention no matter what the situation. 

Finally annoyed with the silence and her uncontrollable glances at Heero Relena asked. "What do you do when you wake up so early?" Heero looked up slightly surprised she'd spoken swallowing the last of his cereal he answered. 

"I usually go for a walk…" He paused for a moment as if considering something. He never continued talking though it just left the sentence hanging. 

Relena nodded "That's why I never see you up this early. I usually watch T.V and fall asleep around seven." Relena shuddered the short sleep was never pleasant. 

The shudder didn't escape Heero's perceptive nature. He didn't know what it was from though. Being resistant to the cold it didn't seem cold in the room but maybe to Relena it was. Feeling that for some reason he needed to be with her Heero blurted "You want to go with me?" 

A little puzzled Relena looked up from examining her toes. "Where?" Relena was surprised when Heero smiled at her. 

"You'll see." He promised and got to his feet in order to get dressed. Relena rose giving him a curious smile but didn't question him. 

Five minutes later Relena tiptoed down the stairs wearing a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. The mornings were still cool even though summer had already started. Pulling on her shoes as she tried to sneak down the stairs she almost bumped into Heero who was crouched on the bottom step tying his own shoes. 'Oh" she whispered as she felt herself losing her balance. Letting out a small shriek she tumbled over Heero and hit the hardwood floor with and incredible thud. "Oh." She moaned and rubbed her butt ruefully. " I hurt my butt." Looking up she expected to see an angry Heero but instead she saw him trying to control his laughter he had one hand over his mouth and the other clutching his stomach.

"That's not funny Heero." Relena said trying to stay angry but the sight of a laughing Heero stunned her into her own laughter. "You'll pay for that laugh." She threatened and took off after Heero as he ran out the door. Heero was definitely a better runner than she was, and she could tell he had toned it down a notch so she could keep up. It was still dark so despite his running slow Relena lost of him almost immediately. "Heero?" She asked stopping for the moment. "Heero?" She turned her head from side to side trying to catch a glimpse of him but there was nothing. As the darkness surrounded her she began to feel ill at ease. Shivering as she remembered her dreams always they were in the dark always she was alone. A cool breeze blew and made her wrap her arms around herself in fear and because she was cold. 

* * * * * * * * *

Relena was in her Cinq Kingdom uniform and she was walking to a meeting she had with an ambassador of Colony L5. Instead of being surrounded by her bodyguards and Ms. Noin she was alone. As she walked the building seemed to get farther and farther away and the sky darkened. Her surroundings grew the trees becoming gigantic and the grass growing past her height she could no longer see the building. Almost near panic she looked down at her feet she was no longer wearing her uniform but was in an Oz suit the olive green fabric seemed to glow and the symbol on her left arm seemed to pulse. Before she could scream darkness surrounded her completely and she could no longer see anything not even herself. Then the voice spoke to her like it did every time. "You Relena are a threat to peace. Your ideals are fake and will never be accomplished and for that you must die." Out of the blackness she saw the barrel of a gun pointed at her. "No" she begged backing away "please don't. I work for the good of the people." Only a short hard laugh followed. "Now you will die!" It yelled. Relena saw the bullet heading straight for her chest. This time she did scream. She fell the pain in her chest growing, as she looked down she saw the blood running from her, her blood. Slowly she put her fingers in it and as she touched it she realized he was right and she had to die. Lying back on the ground she apologized "I'm sorry you were right I'm meant to die. It's my fault, My fault." 

* * * * * * * * * 

Heero enjoyed this game and he was about to go back out and surprise Relena when he spotted her standing very still her arms wrapped around her frail body. She looks so sad he thought as the wind blew and whipped her hair around her face. Coming out of the bushes he walked toward her slowly afraid that his presence would scare her or worse make her crumble before him. "Relena?" He asked softly. She didn't respond but continued to stare into nothing and remain completely still. Heero was confused what was wrong? Had he done something? Sometimes emotions confused him so much he wanted to run, run away from everything that caused them including her, but instead of running he touched her shoulder. He felt her jump then she whirled around to face him her eyes glazed over a bit. "It's my fault." She said and he could see a tear running down her face. "It's my fault." 

"Relena?" He asked concern building inside him. "What's wrong." He put his hands on both her shoulders and shook her just enough to jar her back to her senses. She blinked at him and her eyes became normal again. 

"Oh Heero." She said and wiped her eyes. "I was just, I was…" She trailed off. "Where is it that you're taking me again?" She asked changing the subject and also turning so she didn't have to gaze into those Prussian blue eyes of knowing. She could tell that Heero was trying to decide what to do. Relena hoped that he would just let it drop and she could forget about it, but they dream had never haunted her while she was awake until know. 'Why?' She asked herself. She felt Heero grab her arm and pull her back around. For a moment they just looked at each other the gaze was so intense Relena had to turn away. 

"It's this way." He told her and Relena fell into step behind him and tried to leave the haunting dream back in her garden. They left Relena's property and headed down the street toward the park they walked in silence this time it wasn't comfortable. Relena decided that it would be her job to break the tension so she looked for a way to make Heero forget about her actions earlier. Remembering the laugh he had had when she fell down the stairs she also remembered she hadn't paid him back yet. Grinning wickedly she saw the dark blue baseball cap pulled low over Heero's eyes. Sneaking up behind him she reached up to grab the hat but Heero caught her hand mid grab. "I don't think so." He said and monotone. Relena gave him an innocent grin.

"Do you think I was trying to get your hat?" Relena shook her head. "I would never do that." Heero must not have caught the sarcasm in her voice because he let her hand go. Seeing her opportunity Relena grabbed his hat and skipped out of his reach before he could grab her again. "Ha ha it seems I lied." Relena teased and hoped Heero was in a joking mood. Otherwise things wouldn't go well. "This is my revenge for stair incident." Relena watched Heero to gage his reaction. He stood there for a moment then said.

"You better run Relena because when I catch you you're going to get it." With that Heero started toward her. Letting out a fake cry of fear Relena turned and ran as fast as she could down the street, hoping he wouldn't catch her too soon. Heero smiled inwardly this was better this was Relena. Slowing his run down to a mere jog called after her. 'You know I can go much faster than you can." Not turning around Relena called back.

"Yeah but I hide I lot better than you do." With that he saw Relena's shadowy figure disappear into the woods next to the park they were coming up on. Heero stopped and grinned he would definitely catch her now. Stopping as soon as he entered the woods he listened. He could hear her running she was loud. Heero followed after her in silence until he couldn't hear her anymore. 

"Heero!" Relena called teasingly. "Did you loose me?" He didn't answer and Relena figured he couldn't find her. After all she was up in a tree. Letting her legs dangle off the branch Relena tried to spot Heero coming through the bushes. 

Heero almost laughed as he watched Relena who was right above him search the woods for him. She called out again. "Did you loose me Heero?" This time instead of remaining silent Heero reached up grabbed her foot and pulled her off the branch. Relena let out a scream and Heero caught her in his arms. "No." He said as-matter-a-factly. "I didn't, and I believe, " Heero said reaching for his hat and putting it back on his head. "This is mine." Relena laughed.

"Fine you win put me down." To Relena's surprise he shook his head. "Why not?" Relena asked. 

"Because." Heero said, "I still have to get my revenge." 

"No Heero Please." She begged. " You've gotten me twice. I only got you once." Relena struggled to get out of his arms but the Perfect Soldier held her tight and wouldn't let her go. Relena stopped struggling for the moment and snuggled up against Heero. It really did feel good to be so close to him. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the moment until Heero stopped walking and Relena found herself in front of a lake. Relena looked up at Heero he was smiling. "Oh no Heero don't throw me in the lake." Relena renewed her struggle and tried to get back on the ground. To her surprise Heero let her go. Once she was on her feet she looked at him. His expression looked hurt. 

"I wasn't going to throw you in." He didn't look at her but continued to stare across the lake. "I just wanted you to watch this with me." Heero wouldn't dare look at her. He never was so forward with her. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be. To his surprise she came up beside him and laid her hand on his shoulder. 

"What?" Relena asked.

Heero turned to look at her again and then back at the lake were the sun was already starting to come up. "Just watch this." He said and pulled Relena closer to his side. "So you can see." He muttered and put his arm around her waist. "Its kind a cold." 

Smiling to herself Relena focused her attention on the beautiful sight before her. Slowly the sun began to rise from behind the hills filling the sky with an array of reds yellows and pink and gold. The lake reflected each color intensely on its simmering surface and Relena found herself at a loss for words. She didn't ever recall watching a sunrise being so beautiful. She didn't even notice Heero's grip tightening on her. "Do you watch this every morning?" She found herself asking. Heero's voice was different sweeter more tolerant perhaps. 

"Yes." He replied and turned to look at her. "I always hoped you watch it with me." Brushing a few strands of her silken hair out of her face Heero stroked her cheek. Heero felt her shudder under his touch but he didn't move away. Instead he found himself moving closer, and closer until they were only inches apart. Unconsciously he found himself moving downward; she was moving toward him as well. When their lips met it was soft and unsure at first slowly though they deepened the kiss until both of them pulled apart flushed and out of breath. "I uh" Heero started but Relena moved her finger to silence him. 

"I know I love you too. You don't have to say it if you don't want to." Relena wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned at him happily.

"I want to say it Relena." He began while moving up against her. "I love you." Heero didn't think it was possible but the smile on her face widened. Heero couldn't help it. It was infectious he smiled back at her.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." She breathed and they kissed again. The chill of the morning forgotten. 

****

I wrote this a long time ago, so tell me what you think. It's probably my only humor type romance. Review, review, I love reviews!!!!!!! (I know it was fluffy, but you know you like a lot of fluff)


End file.
